In The Way
by Iris Frostbite
Summary: ReaderxCiel: He loves you, you hate him. He took away who you loved, you would never care for him. He loves you to point of obsession, you hated him with a passion. You made the Watch Dog feel loved and happy, he doesn't ever want to live without that feeling.


Um, I will be using OC's for this. Please don't bother looking them up online, okay?

* * *

You ran through the mansion, the only thought you had was to run. Run as fast and as far away as possible, to find your goal before the time goes disappears.

Before you would be trapped in that monster's grip forever.

You opened another door and hid inside the first thig you saw. In one of the smaller closets. Slowly, you were starting to remember the events that lead to this, and gripped the key he gave you tight enough to cut into your skin

-Flash Back-

You smiled, a fake smile, at the man before you. He wanted your hand in marriage, nothing out of the ordinary here, except for the fact that you were only the daughter of a Viscount and he was a Duke. You knew what he wanted from you, after all, you've dealt with his kind before; they wanted your power, your lineage, you.

They were crazy to think they had a chance with the woman known as 'The Scorner Of Love'.

'If Aphrodite was real, then I would definately be on her list of targets' You thought is amusement as you refused him. He was shocked, you had to admit he was handsome with his shiny blonde hair and grey eyes.

You never cared for appearances that much, but your gut was screaming at you to refuse him, and so you did.

He was pale, he was livid. He excused himself. 'Another one turned down.' You laughed softly to yourself; you didn't believe in love. Your mother left you and your father shortly after your 6th birthday and hasn't been back since. At first, you could never understand the reason why your father no longer wanted to be near you, why he'd cry when he saw you and, lastly, why he left you as well.

In a way, he left your life when he decided to take his own life and left you with your uncle and aunt. He had left a letter for you, but you never bothered to read it.

He no longer cared about you, and you grew up to scorn love.

At the tender age of 15, you where playing with people's hearts, and were cunning as well. You were beautiful. So men would easily come to you 'That's fine. He was another one of those types anyways.' You smirked and walked around the ballroom. Your face half hidden by a mask.

The brutish man had forcefully dragged you out against your will and asked you to marry him. 'Men are fools.' this was what you believed and walked with an air of pride with. 'Love is a lie, so I'll never fall in love until I'm sure.' that was your motto, and one that you should have listened to.

"My, my. What's the Scorner of Love doing here?" You recognized that voice well. "Noel, why are you out of the house?" the young man smirked as he stepped out of the shadows of the stars, "Why can't you tell them we are dating?"

Noel raised his hazel eyes to stare at you, a sad and pleading look on his face, "Because... We shouldn't even be together. You're my brother." You said in a regretful tone, you walked forward and hugged him, curling your hands in his messy black hair "Then... can we elope?" you rolled your (e/c) orbs at him and laughed softly

"We would never make it." he looked at you with mild irritation before smiling himself

"I love you." "Do you promise to be with me forever?" he smiled and kissed your lips softly

"Forever."

-TIME SKIP-

The rain beat down hard as you looked away from the scene in front of you 'You promised! You liar!'

True friends came to you and tried there best at consoling you while others gave half-hearted ones. So polished, so perfectly normal sounding ones that only you could figure out their actual intentions; We don't care about your brother. We want your body. And that sickened you to no end.

After the funeral ended, the casket lifted from the earth as you whispered goodbyes to your beloved, lowered into the grave and to be closed, forever, no longer allowed to see him again.

Your aunt stared at you emotionlessly, "(y/n), your uncle wishes to see you."

'Does he know about me and Noel?!' you panicked but kept a composed expression on your face as you nodded. She only gave you a sad smile in response as you walked to his office.

"You wished to see me?" He looked up, his eyes met with yours for a moment before gesturing for you to sit. "We have a rather important client this time, I heard whispers he may be in love with you, it's rather dangerous, especially now that Matthew-"

"Noel, his name was Noel." you replied bitterly

"Yes. Well we need you to seal a deal for this. I hope you are up to the job?" you thought this over, 'I have nothing left to lose'

"And who is this oh so important clientele?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, the Her Majesty the Queen's Watch Dog."

-Time Skip, three days later-

"Milady, a pleasure to have you here." Sebastian greeted you politely as he helped you out of your coach, "Thank you for having me." "Now, now (y/n)! There's no need to be formal! Here, this is my fiancee, Ciel. Ciel, this is my new friend (y/n)." Elizabeth's loud voice sounded from the coach as she stepped down to meet with you and her fiancee, "Elizabeth, please tell me first before you bring others to the mansion." an exasperated sigh sounded from the boy's mouth as he greeted you

"Ciel Phantomhive, and you are?"

"(First name) (Last name), thank you again." you curtsied as he eyed you, it felt.. familiar. As if he had his eyes on you before. But for different reason entirely..

"The so called 'Scorner of Love?'" he asked, curiosity was evident.

"Yes. That's me"

"I heard about your brother. Heard he was beaten to death to the point he could no longer be recognized?" He asked in a seemingly unhappy at yet caring voice as you flinched, 'I can detect happiness in his words.'

"I am sorry for your loss." He sounded sorry but there was something else,

Only now did you know that he was a mad man disguised as a child.

-Flash Back has ended-

You held your breath and shook softly, you knew the truth now. He was a monster, a demon, he killed Elizabeth.

Why didn't you listen to your own advice?

Were you cursed to play his game forever?

You needed to find the prize to leave.

You took a deep breath, 'He gave me seven hours...'

For four of those hours, you searched high and low, you couldn't ask the servants. After all, the monster had killed them.

For two; you ran, ran as far as possible, but the doors were locked.

And now you only had one hour left. Where hadn't you checked yet?

'My Room!' You bounced up and ran, it was a thirty minute walk from your hiding spot to your room, but running would only take you at least ten.

fourty minutes left...

You slammed open the doors and searched your room, desperation was an easy find on your face.

twenty-eight minutes left...

You opened the oak closet and threw the doors open, throwing all the clothes onto the floor

Fifteen minutes left... You better hurry

The voice scared you, haunted your dreams. You thought it over, where would Phantomhive hide this so called 'prize'?

Ten minutes left, do you give up?

You remembered one thing that was one of the clues that led you to find out about his mad obsession with you

'But he couldn't have done that...'

Five minutes left, Milady.

You kneeled and stare under your bed, dust covered the underneath instead of the usual neat and immaculate way the entire house has always been during your imprisonment

Three minutes left...

You grabbed the large suitcase underneath and began to drag it out, it was really big, and it was making your gut churn

Two minutes, I shall start counting down, Milady.

You pulled it out into the open, heart-racing, you searched for a key hole

Fifty, fourty-nine, fourty-eight, fourty-seven...

You smiled victorious and put the key in, twisting it.

Seven, six, five, four...

You gasped in horror... the prize... the prize was!

Three, two, one. I shall tell the young master now.

"Do you like your prize, my love?" you turned around to stare at the insane boy, he smiled innocently and glanced at the suitcase,

"He was rather big, Sebastian had trouble fitting him in, but after folding his arms and legs, it turned out alright."

"You monster! YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!" You scremed in hysteria as you lunged for him.

He smiled again, eventhough you knocked him to the floor and hadyour hands on his neck, he simply wraped his hands against your arms and smiled, happily

"Why did-did you d-do it?!" you shook as he continued to look at you "WHY DID YOU KILL NOEL!?" you screamed louder and put more force on his neck

"Because, love," he pushed you off easily as the coffin stayed open, your beloved's face looking at you in death as you were pinned down by the Duke of Phantmhive

"He was in the way of our love. Just like those servants... Elizabeth... Your mother and father..." he leaned closer and said something you feared the most,

"And so was Sebastian... but it's all good now, Love."

* * *

Please comment and rate!


End file.
